ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mutt's Tale
A Mutt's Tale is the seventh episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis When warned not to tamper with the Omnitrix, Ethan causes a malfunction that traps him as one of his aliens, Wildmutt. Meanwhile a new threat swallows up Downtown Dellsview. Plot is bright and partly cloudy outside, the scene zoomed down to cars driving down the streets. People were walking outside the sidewalks that lead near the park. Everything was calm and smooth like it was just a regular ordinary day. By surprise a large thud was heard, people were drew closer to the sound, and grew worry to the sounds to where even a baby was crying. The thuds got louder by each step. “Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud”, by the time people were turned close to the noise, a large, purple slimy star-fished parasite with green orbs surrounding its forearms, shoulders and legs, it steps into the scene, roaring at its might. People began to panic as it started rampaging through the streets. It started melting streetlights and trees and grabbed a car, it digested it to the point where it started growing a size up. People screamed and ran away, and as the scene zoomed into the Parasyte roaring, it zoomed back out to Ethan yawning inside the base. scene had switch to Ethan lying on the couch messing with the Omnitrix as he surfed through the dial. The Agent was working on a file update on the supercomputer, as Sif was working on some robotics for his new “Fireworks” armor, and downstairs, Maggie was using her machete to train with a few dummies to practice her swinging skills. As Ethan kept turning it over and over, the dial’s noise started to annoy the others. The Agent began aggressively typing as it got louder and louder to the point where he accidentally made an error on his computer and groaned to try and fix it. Sif as he was fixing up the arm with a special lighting drill, he almost pierces it when the noise gets to him. And lastly as Maggie is stabbing slicing the dummies from side to side, the dummies are moving at fast pace going back and forth to when the noise annoys Maggie, one of them knocks her down to the ground. Eventually Agent’s frustration leads up to the point where he snaps calmly at him. Agent: Ethan, can you please find something more valuable to do with your time? Ethan: What I can’t help it? I’m trying to figure out how to unlock more command codes on this thing. I just wanna see how everything works. core popped up and Ethan slammed down, transforming into Heatblast. One of Heatblast’s flames flies to Sif’s armor and it hits one of the wires. Sif: Ah, Ethan! What the hell! Heatblast: Don’t worry I can fix this! taps the Omnitrix and switches into Big Chill and breathes a cold frost breath at the armor, it stops the fire. For a second everyone is relieved, but the next second it causes an electrical fire. Big Chill glides to the armor and switches into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: If we can readjust and separate the wires, this should prevent the armor from going off. blast of static launched at Grey Matter and he goes flying, screaming. He then switched into ChamAlien and safely lands on the wall. He climbs sideways, then jump back on the ground. ChamAlien: If elegantly isn’t enough! taps the Omnitrix and switches into roaring. jumps toward the the armor and tries to rip off the wires, however it doesn’t do enough. Ripjaws: Okay if Ripjaws can’t do it… Switches. Upgrade: I bet Upgrade can! slithers to the ground and morphs onto the armor to try and readjust it, however the fire starts to hurt Upgrade no matter how much he tries to stop it. Upgrade: Ahhh… why are my powers not working? Sif: It’s a fire you idiot! Not like you can add a fire extinguisher to the armor! climbed up the stairs questioning the noise but gasped. Upgrade: I have no choice! jumps out the armor and switches into Fasttrack, then Fasttrack grabs the armor and runs out of the base at light speed. Fasttrack jumps on top of the roof and starts kick-charging up his feet. Then he springs into the air from a high leap and throws the Firework armor into the sky, and as soon as it stops detonating, it explodes. the explosion, everything is covered in smoke and a diamond shield is in the middle of inside the base. It forms away revealing Diamondhead blocking the others from the blast. Diamondhead: Is everyone ok? Sif: Whines NO! MY ARMOR! outside, he stared at the smoke in the sky with tears flooding his eyes. My beautifully made armor… Maggie: Well aside him, I’m pretty sure the rest of us are fine. changed back and Ethan walked over to Sif, who was sobbing on the floor. Ethan: I’m sorry Sif… turned to him in anger with a firey look in his eye, Ethan look freightened. Sif: You know how long it took me to develop the model for a fireworks armor! I was almost done Ethan! Almost done! went back to sobbing the floor. Maggie: Seriously Ethan, you nearly destroyed the base fooling around with that thing. Ethan: Well I’m sorry but I was bored, it’s not like there’s really much to do here besides working on whatever gear you got and training and what not? and the Agent sighed. Ethan: Look, I’ll do better next time to handle the situation, alright? continued to mess with the Omnitrix dial as the core popped up and down simultaneously. The Agent grabbed Ethan’s hand from messing further with the Omnitrix. Agent: Why don’t you find something more productive to do with your time? Ethan: Groans Fine… jumped back over to the couch and grabbed the remote as everybody was heading back to where they were before, except for Sif, still whining on the ground. Ethan: Hey did you guys install Netflix in this Smart TV yet? Sif: No… Ethan: Of course… turned on the TV and began flipping through channels. A few channel flips later, he spots a parasite attacking the city, then he skips it. Ethan: Nope. Sif: Wait, what was that? turned it back and the group spotted the parasite eating a convenient store, people were running away from it as it swallowed it whole. Agent: Wow, Godzilla really fucking let himself go. Believe me, I’ve met him, he hasn’t looked like that in about five years. Sif: Oh god… Maggie: What is wrong with you… Ethan: Just saddle up guys, we got a monster to fight... inside the SACT headquarters, one of the workers runs up to Lieutenant Steel, giving him a report. Worker: Lieutenant, the Parasyte has entered the downtown area. Lieutenant Steel: Excellent, it won’t be long now til he shows his face… smirks. scene moves back to Sif putting on a new suit of armor, designed with ice blue patterns, he placed it on his chest and it grew onto his stomach, it grew onto his left leg, then his right. Maggie grabbed her machete and placed it behind her while packing her pistol on her belt. The Agent then placed his sonic USB in his pocket and noticed Ethan was further messing with the Omnitrix. Agent: Ethan, can we have a talk for a moment? Ethan: Uh, sure. What’s up? his hand off the dial. Agent: I’ve noticed you’ve been messing around with your Omnitrix a lot lately. As I’ve seen from most users in the other universes, its lead to deadly consequences, that even lead to universal destruction. Ethan: Really… you don’t say… as he turns the dial. Agent: Ethan! All I’m saying is, the more you fiddle around with that thing, the more you’re going to put us, and yourself in danger. So do us all a favor and be careful with that thing? Ethan: Don’t worry Agent, I can handle it. Agent: Worried. I’m sure you can... Ethan: Alright team, are you ready? Sif: Ready as I’ll ever be. Sarcasm. Ethan: Well, let’s get to it… the group set foot inside the TARDIS, the TARDIS began to slowly dematerialize, and in a flash, they teleported right into Downtown Dellsview, right at the scene where the Parasite was attacking. They stepped outside, and noticed people screaming and running for their lives. Ethan: Wow, looks like the monster really ate up the whole place huh? Maggie: Parasite more likely. Agent: Ethan, take a look over there. Agent pointed and Ethan took a look to see soldiers from the SACT were shooting at the Parasite. It’s arm whipped some of the soldier’s back. Ethan: Shocked It’s them… Agent: Stay alert Ethan. If one of them sees you, there’s no doubt they’ll try to contain you and use you for experiments. Same goes for the rest of us. Ethan: Okay, this is where 2 weeks of future leadership comes in… Agent, Sif, Maggie: What leadership? Ethan: Groans Okay, we need to try to find its weak spot. Agent, keep your distance and fire your sonic drive so we can see if that does anything. Meanwhile you Maggie, use your wind powers to blow the soldiers and audience away so Sif and I can try to trap it, then all of us finding its weakness so we can contain it and make sure people don’t get hurt. Everybody got that? nod. Okay good, everybody get moving. Maggie: Wait where you are going? Ethan: Gonna do what I do best, change it up! starts running away, while the Agent, Maggie run over to the Parasite, along with Sif flying towards it. Ethan continues running from block to block, and as he reaches nearby the park, he finds the Parasyte walking out of the corner, stepping towards him. Ethan looks around to be sure no one is around. Ethan: Okay, since no one’s around… Ethan turned to his Omnitrix, from above a rooftop, Lieutenant Steel is spying on him with goggles. Lieutenant Steel: We got him now… dials up Heatblast and he raised his arm up into the air. Ethan: This looks like the job for Heatblast! slammed down, but nothing happened. Huh? again. What? noticed the core wasn’t going down, he tried slamming it more and it turned Ethan into concern. Lieutenant Steel: What’s happening? other three agents behind him on the rooftop are noticing the same scenario. Soldier: Maybe he’s not a shapeshifter? Soldier 2: That wouldn’t explain why he’s standing around there. Lieutenant Steel: Agh, what are you doing kid? continued trying to slam down on the Omnitrix core. Ethan: Come on! Work with me Omnitrix, work with me! core finally slammed down and a green flash occurred. TRANSFORMATION: In a green spinning background, Ethan’s hand reached out to start changing, then he spun around as his body shape changed, to his face his eyes glew green and his mouth grew out roaring as the rest of his head started to change, he spun around with quills growing out from his back, then a tail, and spun to the front, then roaring as the background faded behind him. Wildmutt: Whrruu? looked at himself, noticing he went the wrong alien, then shook his head to ignore the area, and decided to go with it. He charged towards the Parasite as he made rabbid noises. The Parasite turned by surprised and scratched it in the chest, the parasite screamed in pain and tried to smack Wildmutt, Wildmutt dodged. Sif (Absolute Zero): Hey starface, over here! attempted to fire an ice beam. The Parasyte’s shoulder started to turn blue and turn to ice, but then it smacked Sif by surprise, sending him flying. The Agent ran in front of the Parasyte shooting sonic blasts, it does nothing. Agent: Nothing’s working. Great plan Wildmutt… looked at the arm sitting on the ground and Wildmutt charged upward toward it, the Parasyte noticed, and its other arm drew closer to Wildmutt, Wildmutt sensed it and tried to jump to dodge, but was grabbed. Wildmutt struggled to break through its hand, the Parasite took a good sniff at him. Parasite: Blek… Parasite threw Wildmutt from a far distance, and was sent screaming in the air. ---- few hours earlier, the setting takes place at a suburb area. Everything zooms into a two story wooden looking house, inside is a little girl playing with her dolls and a dollhouse. Susie: Dododo-do, Dododo-do. girl doll. Oh hey there Brad. voice with man doll. Oh hello Stacy. changes What are you doing today? changes Oh, nothing. changes Yeah, same. sighs Just like every other day… moves her dolls and dollhouse aside. Susie: I’m bored. I’m tired of playing by myself, and I don’t have any brother or sisters… I need a playmate! lightbulb appears beside her. OOOOOOOH I KNOW! I NEED A DOGGIE! fantasy bubble appears beside her as she speaks. The fantasy bubble contains a montage of her taking care of the dog. In each act you would see Susie putting the dog through much horrific hell than she describes. Susie: Yes, a doggie! I can feed him, and play with him! We can play all sorts of games. Yes! finally I’ll have somebody to play tea parties with, and dollhouse, and dress up, and everything! Oh yes, its perfect! turned her head to the door and started running. Susie: DADDY!!! ran inside her father’s study to found him working at his desk. Susie: DADDY!!!!! Susie’s Father: What is it Susie, I am very busy with my work schedule. Susie: I want a doggie! Susie’s Father: A doggy? Now Susie, you know what happened to your pet hamster the other week… Susie: I know… But this time is different! Susie’s Father: Susie? Susie: Pwease? You have to twust me… Susie’s Father: Do you know how much responsibility there is to take care of a dog? Susie: Yes? Susie’s Father: You have to walk him, feed him, clean up after it, and it’s already a hassle to clean up after you… Susie: PWEASE!!!!! Susie’s Father: Alright, alright, fine. Whatever you want princess… up. One of these days, I’m going to get you an iPhone… that’ll shut you up… two hold hands and left the study to buy her a dog. Then the scene moved to Wildmutt getting thrown into the air screaming. Wildmutt then came up with an idea, he slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, then worries as nothing happens. Wildmutt tried slapping it some more and screams louder as he approaches closer to the ground. Wildmutt found himself landing closer to a festival, he started turning his body to hop on a closer building, running nonstop. Wildmutt jumpped onto one of the shack’s tents, using his sharp claws to hold on for dear life, he shredded through it then jumps and lands on the ground, bouncing back and forth, eventually landing into a cage, then closing. Wildmutt: Erggh… head. Gruh!? RAH!? tried to scratch himself out of the kennel, and began whining, then he noticed a sign saying “Pet of the Day”. Wildmutt shocked, he began to howl for help. Everything began to zoom out showing it was a Pet Adopt-a-thon Festival, with a sign saying “Welcome to the Pet Adopt-a-thon, All Pets Must Go!” Susie and her father started walking towards the gate. Susie: Ooooh! It says all pets must go! I can get all the doggies in the wowld if I wanted to… Susie’s Father: Now sweetie, as kind as it would be to do that, we can only get one. So look around and try to find something you’d like! Susie: Okay! I wanna find a Golden Wetwiever! Susie’s Father: A Golden Retriever huh? Let’s see if we can find one. the two searched through the kennels together, the spot a bulldog growling. Susie: Hi boy! bulldog then saw her face and whined and backed up to the end of the cage. Susie’s Father: Umm... let's try something else? find a dalmatian happy to see her. Susie: Ew, this one has spots… I hate spots… dog frowned and the scene switched to another breed of dog, a poodle. Susie: This one looks so fluffy! tries to nip at her, she screamed for a second and saw glowing red flaming eyes, she backed away. Susie’s Father: Okay... next dog. a few miles back, the SACT are searching around for Wildmutt. Lieutenant Steel: Any luck finding where this alien dog could’ve went? Soldier: Nothing yet, we’re still looking. Soldier 2: Hey I remember that blob monster threw him back into that festival, all the way over there. Lieutenant Steel: Let’s move out. scene moved back to Susie and her father, as they have searched every inch of the fair. Susie’s Father: Come on Susie, we’ve been at this for 30 minutes… Maybe we should head back home? Besides I heard they had a great sale on cats at Petco? Susie: NO, I don’t care! I will search every inch if I have to… Erghh… WHERE IS MY DOGGY!!!! shook her fists and screamed in rage, and once she finally stopped, she saw Wildmutt laying inside a kennel, with a sign saying “Pet of the Day!” Susie: OOOOOHH…. ran over to the kennel. Susie: What kind of breed is he? Worker: Ooh… that’s a Orange… Husker...doodle! Susie: Gasp An orange husker-doodle! That thing looks awesome… sat up, trying to talk as drool came out of its mouth. The father took a closer look to notice Wildmutt’s distinguished features. Susie’s Father: Uh.. but that thing has no eyes, and no snout? Worker: It’s a rare kind of breed, yes! It’s eyes and nose are covered in fur… Wildmutt’s Thoughts: Seriously…? Susie: YES, I’LL TAKE IT, I’LL TAKE IT! PLEASE DADDY, LET ME HAVE IT! PLEASE-PLEASE!??? Susie’s Father: Alright… you can have him! squealed. As soon as the worker started to open the kennel, Wildmutt stepped out slowly, and just as Susie raised her arms, Wildmutt jumped over her in slow-motion, then Wildmutt started to make a break for it. Susie: SOMEBODY STOP HIM! as Wildmutt was about to make it to the exit, two guards showed up blocking the way. Wildmutt running at full speed tried to stop, shoving his paws on the ground. Eventually the guards grabbed their leashes and tasers, then tased Wildmutt. He screamed in pain during a fast shocking blue flash, then fell to the ground, whimpering. Later, a ruby collar was placed onto Wildmutt, strapped with a leash tied around it. As the worker and the father are wrapping up things, Wildmutt tried to take it off. Susie’s Father: Alright, that should be all the paperwork, he’s yours now Susie. Susie: YAY!!!! OOOOH, I’m going to call you… Bowsey!!!! Wildmutt: Wra-ror!!!!? that day, a car rolls up, arriving back to Susie’s House. Wildmutt is staring out of the window, worried. Susie: This is going to be the place where you live for now on, Bowsey! snorts at her. Soon the car shifted into park, and Wildmutt opens the door, attempting to flee until Susie grabbed Wildmutt’s leash in time, pulling him back. Susie: Nah-ah-ah! You aren’t leaving me yet silly, actually you’re never leaving me at all… Susie’s room, she starts pouring tea for Wildmutt, dressed in a silly pink outfit, where the two and a group of stuffed animals are having a tea party. Susie: Here you go Bowsey! Drink up! growls at her. Susie: Come on!!!! snorted, but then put his face closer to the cup and sniffed, he then started to gag. Susie: What, don’t you like tea, Bowsey? then turned to her, trying to talk as every time he moved his mouth, more drool spat out. Susie: Ew, you’re a messy one, aren’t you… OOH! LET’S PLAY DRESS UP! Hang on a moment Bowsey, I got the perfect outfit. she left the room, Wildmutt tries to take the getup off, and continues to try and slam the Omnitrix symbol to chagne him back, but nothing happens each time Wildmutt slams it, he continues to whine each time nothing happened. Susie: I’m back!!!!! popped back inside, to Wildmutt’s concern, holding the next get up for him. Susie: You’re gonna love this! howled in fear. The scene then moved back to the dog fair where Lieutenant Steel and the SACT soldiers are searching the area. Lieutenant Steel: Anything yet? through a communicator. Soldier: Nothing, we searched every inch of this place, there’s no sign of the alien dog. Lieutenant Steel: Very well. Since our trap didn’t work, let’s continue to try and contain the parasite before things gets out of hand. Soldier: Right away sir. downtown, Maggie with Silver Stream eyes and details on parts of her body flies in, a wave of water started to surround the parasite, it freezes and it eventually broke free. The Agent tries shooting sonic waves, then runs away as it does nothing. They find Sif, and the two fly down to the Agent as they begin to regroup. Maggie (Silver Stream): Where’s Ethan? Sif (Absolute Zero): I don’t know, I’ve been looking everywhere and haven’t found a trace of him. Maggie (Silver Stream): This isn’t good, normally Ethan would be back here by now. Do you think something’s happened to him? Agent: It’s probably because Ethan’s been messing around with the Omnitrix, something must’ve happened. We have to try to distract the parasite long enough for him to get here. We should split up and cover more ground, Maggie take to the skies, Sif and I will cover ground. Worst-case scenario, we’ll have to take it down to central area, which will try to consume almost the entire tri-state area. Sif (Absolute Zero): Shit… Agent: We gotta make sure it doesn’t come to that, so let’s hope we can hold it for as long as we can… Alright team, fan out... Maggie (Silver Stream): Ethan… where the hell are you…? inside Susie’s house, she finished putting the finishing touches to Wildmutt. Susie: There! him to a mirror. Don’t you look so good! frowns. Susie: Yes you do! You are such a good boy! Yes you… Susie attempts to pet him, Wildmutt bites her. Susie: OW! BAD BOWSEY, BAD! smacks him and Wildmutt growls. Then a lightbulb appears besides Susie as she comes up with an idea. Susie: Ooh! I know what we should do next! takes Wildmutt, as they walk to her dad’s study. Susie: DADDY! Can we go to the park so we can take our new pet Bowsey for a walk! Pwetty please with cherries on top! her father is reading through an article on his tablet, he looks up and sets it down. Susie’s Father: Alright Susie, let’s go! Susie: YAY!!!! scene then flops to Susie and her father walking down a trail in the park, Wildmutt is forced walking aside them, wearing a baby outfit. Wildmutt growls even further. Susie: Aw, doesn’t Bowsey look adorable! Susie’s Father: He sure does Susie, he sure does. Susie: Hey, we should put him in a baby carriage next, he would look even more adorable! Yes you are… yes you are.. You’re so cute. finally reaching his limit, he barked at them, and managed to cut the leash, allowing his opportunity to escape as he ran faster down the trail. Susie: BOWSEY, NO! ran faster to try and lose them, he left the trail and ran faster to the other side. Eventually catching his breath and started walking slower. Wildmutt started catching a familiar scent and walked slowly further towards it. He then noticed Maggie, Sif and the Agent were thrown back a ways. Before they could reach up, Wildmutt tried howling at them for attention. Maggie soon began to notice. Maggie: Hey, did you guys hear that? Sif (Absolute Zero): Not that I know of? Agent: Noticed Actually… it sounds like howling… a Vulpimancers howling… howls grew louder, and the three turned to find Wildmutt howling at them. Maggie: It’s Ethan! ran towards him, Maggie gave Wildmutt a hug, and Wildmutt was bawling over them. Sif petted him. Sif (Absolute-Zero): We’re glad we finally found you… But what’s with that thing on your head. Agent: Aw, is Ethan a little baby… yes he is… yes he is… snapped at the Agent and tried to nip him. Agent: Gah! Bitch! group laughed but Maggie paused to take a look at Wildmutt. Maggie: Wait a minute, shouldn’t Ethan have changed back by now? Agent: Yeah, that’s a good point… Wildmutt: Barking Agent: Hold still boy… took a good look. Mhm… just as I thought, you fooled around with the Omnitrix so much, it locked you into your Vulpimancer state. I thought I told you to stop doing that? Wildmutt: Ruff-Ruff! Sif (Absolute-Zero): Should leave him like that just to teach him a lesson? Agent: Yeah, but I think Ethan’s been tortured enough, I mean just look at him… He’s wearing that baby get up. Wildmutt: Grrrrr... Agent: Here, I got you… pressed the Omnitrix a few times gently. There, in about 10 minutes you should revert back to your normal self… Maggie: I hope you learned a lesson from all this. nods. Eventually Susie and her father manage to catch up to them. Susie: BOWSEY! whined What did you do to Bowsey!? Agent: Um, nothing? Maggie: We were just… admiring it’s beauty, that’s all? Sif (Absolute-Zero): We can assume this is your lost dog? Susie: Yeah! Susie’s Father: Bowsey, you’ve been a very bad boy running off like that. We’re gonna have to lock you in the kennel with no dinner tonight! Susie: Come on Bowsey, let’s go… re-attach Wildmutt’s leash and started walking the other way. Maggie: I'm sure glad that isn't one of us. Agent: Ditto. He’ll be out of that mess soon enough. Right now, we got a Parasite to stop, come on! start running back towards the action. Meanwhile Wildmutt is being walked back as the two are discussing what to do with him. Susie: Bad Bowsey, how could you just run off like that! We’re going to make sure you learn a lesson or two, you hear me! stops for a second and starts barking. Susie: What? What is it now boy? barking got louder, as the Parasite’s arm starts to reach towards both Susie and her father from behind. ---- jumped in the air, and grabbed the two of them with his arms to dodge the attack. Wildmutt lands, throwing them down. Susie: Whoa…. Susie’s Father: What was that, some kind of monster!? Susie: You… saved us! Susie’s Father: We can never thank you enough for saving us… Omnitrix started beeping. Susie: Yeah Bowsey, you’re a good boy after all... Omnitrix glew red and Wildmutt transformed back into Ethan, the baby outfit also dropped down to the ground as Ethan stood up. Ethan: Ugh! Man… Glad to finally be me again! Susie: Hey! You’re not a dog! You’re a boy! Ethan: No shit sherlock… I thought you guys would’ve had half a brain to tell that I was no ordinary dog… or Wildmutt… Susie: Wildmutt…? Ethan: Yeah! Ugh, I can’t believe I had to deal with your bull crap for so long. Susie: What…? Ethan: And! I can’t believe you would even let your child have a dog! Do you know how destructive and how much of a pain in the ass she is? It's no wonder she never had any pets up until now. Sighs Look, I have a city to save… Just get out of here before you guys get hurt from that thing. runs off as Susie starts shedding tears slowly through her eyes. The scene changed to the soldiers trying to contain the Parasite, shooting it from side to side. An arm tries to throw back one of the soldiers until he jumps on top of it, the arm throws the soldier off, sending him flying. A vortex surrounds the soldier and the wind dies down, sending him down gently, it reveals Maggie as Kotchya, was the one to save him. The soldier runs away as Maggie flies back down, the Agent and Sif run towards her. Maggie (Kotchya): I don’t know how much longer I can hold the fort. Agent: You have to keep trying, it’s the best we can do until Ethan gets here. voice echoed behind them. Ethan: Well then it’s a lucky thing I’m back now, aren't I? group turned around to see Ethan standing behind them, they rush over to him. Sif (Absolute Zero): Finally! Agent: About time! Maggie (Kotchya): We could really use your help right now. Ethan: Yeah, I can see that. took a look at the destruction the Parasite has caused while the agents are trying to fight it above the hill. Ethan: Our biggest problem is fighting head on hasn’t worked for us. If we’re going to defeat that uh… did we ever give that thing a name? Agent: We’re calling it a Parasite for now. Sif (Absolute-Zero): Ugh! JUST GET ON WITH IT! Ethan: Right! So if we’re going to stop the Parasyte, we need to try and contain it somehow, maybe lure it away from the streets so the civilians are safe. Any ideas? Maggie: Well, our ice powers haven’t worked, and that thing is too heavy to use Kotchya against it. Ethan: Have you tried using Silver Stream’s water powers? Maggie: Not fully. But I don’t think it would do too much on it. Ethan: Then what we need to do is the opposite… Have enough people evacuated the area? Agent: Most people, but not all. Ethan: Ugh.. it’s just gonna have to do. Maggie, try washing the Parasite towards the park, with any luck, we should be able to contain it there. Maggie: On it. eyes glew into Silver Stream’s, then surfed up towards the Parasite. Ethan: Sif, try switching up your armors to something hotter before it gets there. Sif (Absolute-Zero): But I… Ethan: Sif, I know I blew up the fireworks armor, and I’m sorry. But I know you gotta have something else in there with you that can turn that thing into shishkabob. nods. He started selecting his armor through the blue silhouettes. Ethan: Good. And Agent? looks. Let’s get to the park so we can crush that thing! Agent: Yeah, yeah, fuck you, let’s do it. arrives riding on a tidal wave, as she watches the soldiers try to take down the parasite. Maggie (Silver Stream): Those soldiers are in the way, guess I don’t have a choice. shot a large blast of water through her hands, it circled around her tidal wave, and then she threw a big wave of water towards the parasite. The Soldiers looked up at the shadow to see the wave was heading toward them. The soldiers were screaming and started running for their lives. When the parasite turned to notice the water was heading towards it, it got thrown back and the blast flooded the whole street to the bottom of the hill, then the water soon faded away as the Parasite arrived to the park, it began to stood up as Sif, the Agent and Ethan were cornering it, then roared. Ethan tapped the button on the Omnitrix, then slammed down in a green flash. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s arms started growing out and soon his right hand started changing, then his left. Ethan stood back to wear a dark green cloak started wrapping around his body as he began to grow, a helmet surfaced above his head and his face had changed. His eyes were flashing green, then everything zoomed back as Slapstrike took a big stretch. Slapstrike: SLAPSTRIKE! background faded behind him. wearing the Hydra-Speed armor, he floats in the air, and his fire launchers shoot a large flamethrower attack at the Parasite. The Parasite screamed as it looks like a piece of his body is melting like lava. Sif (Hydra-Speed): It’s working! The Parasite is weak to heat, just like you said. switches her personality back to Kotchya, and blows some wind, turning it into stone. Agent: Which makes it easier for us to do this! Agent aims his USB and it blasted a large sound wave at the stone and it destroyed a chunk of the Parasite, it roared. Slapstrike: Sif, how about you give us a little more flames? Sif (Hydra-Speed): With pleasure! shooted more fire from his launchers, making more pieces of it’s body burn like a never-ending hell. It screams harder, and Slapstrike creates a sonic clap, destroying another fracture of it. Meanwhile nearby the park, Susie and her father are walking on the trail, with Susie throwing a temper tantrum. In the background, people were screaming and running away for their lives. Susie: I can’t believe that stupid Bowsey… dog, was a boy after all. He was so mean and stupid. How dare he say I didn’t take good care of him, I took gweat care of him! Susie’s Father: Don’t worry about that anymore Susie, we’ll get you a new dog. Susie: No, I don’t want a dog anymore, not if they’re going to treat me so mean as Bowsey did… or whatever his stupid face is. Parasyte's roars grew larger. Susie’s Father: What was that? Parasite fell back into the trees near them, Sif was flying towards it, as Maggie, the Agent and Slapstrike also arrived attacking it. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Hold still you little… fired another flamethrower as it screams, Maggie’s wind blew at the melting parts of its body and the Agent and Slapstrike kept trying to shatter separate areas of the Parasite. Susie’s Father: Susie, we better get out of here… parasite spots Susie, and its arm stretches over and grabs her, lifting her in the air to swallow. Susie’s Father: SUSIE! screamed out of the top of her lungs, everybody gasps then Slapstrike takes a glare and responds with... Slapstrike: I know I'm going to regret this... slow motion as everything is shining bright in the background, and the character’s are black, an Omnitrix noise is made, and a Vulpimancer figure jumps to the scene, grabbing Susie from his mouth, holding onto her clothing. Wildmutt takes a large jump from the Parasyte and Susie lands on his back. Susie: BOWSEY!!!! You saved me, you’re such a good boy! hugged him from behind to Wildmutt’s annoyance, eventually she gets down. The others regroup to Wildmutt. Agent: Alright, let’s end this… a flashing background, Sif shoots another flamethrower from his launchers, Maggie creates another gust of wind, the Agent shoot sound waves from his USB, then Wildmutt charges up and finishes it with a blow. The parasite explodes, raining sparkling pebbles from the sky, Susie gazes at it and Wildmutt jumps to the ground, changing back to normal as Ethan stands back up. Agent: Finally we defeated that dogpile of shit! Suzie's Father: Language! Ethan: We better get out of here before the Secret Alien Containment Team finds us. Agent: Agreed. at sunset at the gates of the park, Maggie, Sif and the Agent stand behind Ethan, as he’s about to say his goodbyes to Susie and her father. Ethan: Look... I'm sorry I called you all those things earlier. Susie: It’s okay! Susie’s Father: What’s important here is you learned how hard it is to really take care of a dog. Susie: Does that mean I’m ready now!? Ethan, Suzie's Father: Hahaha... No. Ethan: But this does mean maybe someday when you’re older, you’ll learn how to take care of animals more efficiently. to himself You piece of shit... Susie: YAY! I wanna get a cat next! Oooh or another hamster! Susie’s Father: Hahaha, come on now honey, let's go home. father holds her hand as they leave in the other direction. Susie’s Father: Or a fishy, ooh or a zebra, an elephant, or-or-or… into Agent. Agent: Did everyone on this fucking planet become fucking 100% fucking oblivious to everything? This bitch isn't even close to a fucking dog! Are you all just putting on an act for the plot of this episode? The fuck is this fuckshit? I'm done. Fuck it. Back to the TARDIS, Let’s go! Agent turns around and started leaving and Ethan walked back next to Sif and Maggie. Ethan: Wow, what’s up with him? Maggie: Who knows? But at least you gave that little girl a lesson in all this. Ethan: Yeah, some people aren’t meant to have pets… or they’ll rip your fur into shreds, and make you wear goofy outfits that they think make you look distinguished... Shivers Ugh… I hope to god I never see her again… three start walking towards the TARDIS, disguised as a Porta John. Maggie: It sounds like you got raped? Ethan: It was far worse than that... Far, far worse… arrived inside the TARDIS as the Agent stood up from his chair, in shock with the chair being thrown back. Ethan: Agent what’s wrong? Agent: Close the door! CLOSE IT! shuts the door. Ethan: What’s wrong? Agent: Due to our little setback with the Omnitrix and the Parasite… The Weatherheads have gotten the Element X. faces turned into a shock of fear, their eyes were wide open, and their mouths were wide open, the only thought they could have is what was going to happen next, what was the Agent going to say, everything turned silent for a moment until Sif commented back on the Agent’s words. Sif: What!? NO! Agent: As of this point… they now have the necessary tools they need to create their weapon and destroy the solar system… faded into black and the scene moved to Lieutenant Steel showcasing footage of today’s fight. Revealing Maggie flooding the entire street, Sif flying back destroying a property, the Agent fighting the Parasite and Ethan transforming into Wildmutt. Lieutenant Steel stopped the footage. Lieutenant Steel: Everything that you have just seen is part of what caused the alien attack today, all located in Dellsview, Illinois. Now that we have evidence of alien life living amongst these fellow people, I now order a direct squad to obliterate the shapeshifter to ensure nobody can face such tragedies again. MUSIC CONTINUES THROUGH THE END AND CREDITS Major Events * The Weatherheads managed to obtain the Element X offscreen. * Lieutenant Steel orders a direct squad to take down Ethan, Maggie, Sif and Agent. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson *Lieutenant Steel (neutral) *Suzie *Suzie's Father 'Villains' * Starfished Parasyte Aliens Used * Heatblast * Big Chill (cameo) * Grey Matter (brief) * ChamAlien (cameo) * Ripjaws (brief) * Upgrade * Fasttrack (cameo) * Diamondhead (brief) * Wildmutt x2 (first time selected alien was Heatblast) * Slapstrike 'Armors Used' * Fireworks (destroyed) * Absolute Zero * Hydra Speed Allusions * Before this episode was made, Ebomnitrix had the idea to do this episode since 2016 when developing the series. He planned to parody off how an Animaniacs/Tiny Toons character would react to Wildmutt. * The "Parasyte" the group fights in this episode represents an EVO seen in Season 2 of Generator Rex and the actual parasites in the anime. Trivia * The name Bowsey is based off one of Ebomnitrix’s friends who has the last name Bowser. * All 10 aliens appear in this episode. Category:Episodes